Sydney's Nervous Breakdown
by meaghanxxx
Summary: Well, honestly I was a bit surprised that, with all the stuff going on in Sydney's life, that she didn't have a nervous breakdown. So here's a little one-shot. T for language. Almost Sydrian


**ME: Once again suffering from writer's block (nothing to do with Facebook this time) for fanfictions and actual stories!**

**ADRIAN: Before we continue, if anyone is on the website 'wattpad' then read Meaghan's story, 'The Witch'.**

**ME: Thanks, Adrian. Well, I wanted to do a little crossover thing, maybe Vampire Academy and The Morganville Vampires, and I'm working on a The Morganville Vampires&Harry Potter thing right now, that I'm going to start uploading soon, and I'm writing 'The Witch', so a lot of shit's going on right now. So, I thought I'd throw in this little Sydrian one-shot.**

**JILL: Not just Sydney and Adrian there, right?**

**ME: No, not just them, I promise. Basically I just need to get over writer's block, so here we go? Have fun?:)**

**EDDIE&ANGELINE: Meaghan owns nothing!**

"Sydney Sage!"

"Yes, Jill?" I asked.

"We have to go to Clarence's before I die from lack of blood! You wouldn't bring me yesterday!"

That was true. I'd been avoiding Adrian since what had happened between us in his apartment. That wasn't fair to Jill, though, so I grabbed my keys and text Eddie to meet us downstairs.

"Finally feeding her, are we?" he asked.

"Yeah," I sighed.

The ride was short and uncomfortably silent. Adrian was there when we arrived, of course.

"Hey, Jailbait," he smiled, hugging Jill. He nodded to me. "Sage."

Jill turned to look at me, and I was shocked to see she was crying. "You guys can't even be friends again now? Damn, I'm sick of this!" She stomped her foot. "I love you both, but I swear, I'm not talking to either of you until you work this out!" She grabbed Eddie's and Angeline's hands and dragged them into the sitting room, leaving Adrian and me standing in the hall.

"Adrian, you know I'm really sorry about everything that happened with us, don't you?"

"Yeah, of course I do. You're scared of your feelings for me."

"I am not!" I exclaimed. "I don't even... I..." Lost for words, I threw myself towards him and kissed him.

"Sage, what the hell are you doing?" he asked, pulling me back.

"I don't know!" I sobbed. "What AM I doing? Am I just wasting away, going to spend my life pretending to be a perfect little Alchemist that never, ever, EVER does anything wrong? Right! That's just the kind of person I am though, right? A little cowardly pushover who can't stand up for herself or the people she loves!"

"Sydney, calm down!"

I stared at him, tears rolling down my cheeks. "What's the point?"

"In calming down?"

"In me. In my ways. What's my reason for being here, Adrian. I believe that everyone was put on Earth for a reason, but what's mine? To be miserable, to be stuck in a job that seems to be everything I believe in, but is actually a curse upon my life, forcing me to stick with my own _fucking _species!"

"Sydney!" Adrian grabbed my shoulders. "Stop this, please!" He was crying now.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." I screamed quickly but loudly. "I can't do this! I can't deal with this!" I grabbed Adrian and kissed him fiercely. He didn't pull away, but pulled me closer.

"Hey, guys?" Jill's head poked out around the door. "I'm an emotional mess in here, everyone keeps asking me why I'm crying, and then you screamed. Not a good idea. Want to come in now before I have to feel you guys having sex from Adrian's mind?"

I laughed, but I could still feel the dark cloud hovering around in my mind. "Don't worry, Jill. No sex. Definitely no sex." I walked into the room and curled up in a ball in the corner of the sofa. I could hear Adrian talking about me.

"She just freaked. Completely freaked. Now leave it alone."

Suddenly, I screamed. A huge, roaring, loud scream.

"I can't do this!" I ran out, bumping into Dorothy at the door, right outside and sat in Latte. I screamed and screamed, until the screams ran out and all that was left was sobs, uncontrollable sobs.

Everything just collapsed around me in there. I'm completely embarrassed about my outburst, but at the time I couldn't help it. Everything was wrong.

Except Adrian.

Because I did love him. I knew that now. And there was nothing I could do about it. But I wouldn't give in to it.

The Alchemists were too important.

**ME: Oh. When I started this, I was planning on a big, happy, Sydrian ending. Weird how these things go.**

**SYDNEY: I would never have a nervous breakdown like that.**

**ADRIAN: Over me. *winks***

**ME: I know, Sydney, but it's just what I wrote. It's not even what I ****_planned _****to write.**

**JILL: I'm far too innocent to be saying those things.**

**EDDIE: Angeline had, like, no part in this story.**

**ANGELINE: Yeah, you're right.**

**ME: Sorry. I ship Eddie&Jill 3 3**

**JILL: SPOILER ALERT! :O**


End file.
